All in Friendship and Love
by AnimeGamerWriter212
Summary: A group of besties fall for some boys. Kokoro fell for the new boy Eliot,Hitomi has a crush on Hayate,Kasumi learns more about Ryu,and Leifang is wondering why Jann Lee's acting up when she's around. However,can the besties manage their friendship if they are falling for great men? Eliot x Kokoro. Hayabusa x Kasumi. Hayate x Hitomi. Jann Lee x Leifang. This is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction,so please be gentle with me. I hope you like this story! I'm a slow person,so it might take a while for me to update. :( I still hope you like this story! :) Pairings in this will be: Eliot x Kokoro,Ryu Hayabusa x Kasumi,Hayate x Hitomi,and Jann Lee x Leifang. Ayane will be single. Sorry... I still hope you like it though. Here it goes! *Warning: May have swearing,not all the time though. This is not relating to Dead or Alive's story. It's just a story of my own that I came up with. May have mild pervy-ness since in DOA5,Eliot became perverted. And I'll make Brad Wong perverted too.***

* * *

_**Ayane's P.O.V**_

At the beach,Mother and Father are relaxing under an umbrella,holding hands with each other. Hayate went to hang out with Ryu. Kasumi and I were playing in the water with our friends,Leifang,Hitomi,and Kokoro. We were all friends since pre-school,so we hang out and play with each other often. We had a "Seashell Hunt: Underwater Edition" where we go in underwater and try to pick up a lot of seashells. Of course that game is hard because of the junk underwater plus the crabs and fishes too. I swallowed a whole lot of air,closed my eyes,and went underwater. I swooped up some sea junk and went up. I waited until the other girls were done. Kasumi popped up, then Hitomi,next Kokoro,and finally Leifang. We all went to shore to drop off our findings. We all dug through some sea junk to find out if we got any seashells. For me, I had no luck.

"None." I said.

Kasumi took out one seashell. "Got one!" she boasted.

"No luck..." Leifang muttered.

"Nope." Hitomi sighed.

"I got five!" Kokoro said as she held up five glistening shells.

"Lucky!" We all mumbled. Kokoro has always been lucky all her years! I mean,she's a straight A student,the most popular girl in school(not to mention the prettiest),and is a "Man's Lady" I call her(which means she has guys falling for her). She's,like,Ms. Perfect. But I'm not complaining. I'm perfect the way I am!

"What should we do next?" Hitomi asked. We were all thinking.

"Seashell Hunt: Ground Edition?" I suggested.

"Go to Lisa's Tropical Store and Cafe?" Kasumi also suggested. We all nodded in agreement. Lisa's Tropical Store and Cafe is a fun place to hang out at! The art,the food,the goods,the music,who doesn't love that? The only thing I don't like about it though is the owner,Lisa. She's a bit crabby around us. I don't know why. She just does.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go now!" Everyone but me and Hitomi ran to the shop cafe. I saw Hitomi staring at someone. I looked at who she's staring at and I found out she was staring at Hayate. I rolled my eyes. Of course,she would stare at Hayate. Only I know this: She has a huge crush on him! She said to me that he is handsome and friendly. Plus,he had a "nice body" she said.

I waved my hand at her face. "Hellooo? Earth to Hitomi!" She snapped out of her staring. "We need to go with the girls to the shop cafe." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" She laughed a little bit,blushing. _Oh Hitomi. _I thought.

"Hey,Ayane! Hitomi! You guys coming or what?!" Leifang shouted at us from far away. We both ran to them and we all walked to the shop cafe.

It was crowded,as usual. The tropical music coming from speakers in all edges of the place filled the whole place. The art is still very amazing. It felt like paradise.

"Are we ordering?"Kasumi asked us.

"I need...a chocolate milkshake!" Hitomi responded.

"Crabs for me!" Leifang answered,smiling.

"I'll take crabs too! And also lobsters!" Kokoro added.

"I want the not-so-salty french fries." I said.

"I'll just get a small strawberry kiwi smoothie." Kasumi finished off. "With all of that,the total cost is...twenty five bucks. Anyone got a credit card?" Leifang pulled out hers from her swimsuit pocket and gave to Kasumi.

"Thanks Leifang!" she said. She went to the super-long line. Meanwhile,the rest of us found a table and talked about stuff.

"Guess what I heard?" Leifang questioned us. Me,Hitomi,and Kokoro asked her,"What?"

"I heard," she began. "That...there's going to be...a new boy in town." Our jaws dropped.

"Really?" I asked her.

She shrugged."That's what I've heard about."

"O.M.G,is he cute?" Kokoro giggled.

"Like I said,that's what I've heard about."

"Hey guys!" Kasumi called out,holding a tray with our ordered food on it. She set it at the table. We ate until we were all full and talked about stuff again.

"The crab was delicious!" Leifang said as she licked off the butter off her fingers.

"I agree!" added Kokoro.

"The french fries were good." I complimented.

"Mmmm,chocolate..." Hitomi licked her brown-covered lips.

"Yummy smoothie!" said Kasumi.

"What now?" I asked. Kasumi's mouth was opened,but then the radio faded away as one of the employees speak.

"Attention,please." She said. "Tonight,we'll be having a party because we have a new family coming to town!" The whole place cheered including us. She continued,"They'll be arriving in a half-hour. You better get ready to party your pants off!" The place cheered again.

"The rumors are true!" Leifang smiled. "There will really be a new boy in town!" Kokoro squealed.

"I can't wait to meet him! I hope he's nice." We all smiled at her.

"We should get ready for the party,girls!" I decided. "We'll meet back here!"

"Yeah!" We all yelled happily. We did a big group hug,threw out the garbage,and went out of the shop cafe. We waved goodbye before we all left. Kasumi and I went to our parents.

"Mom,dad,we really need to get ready for a party we're going to attend to. Can you drive us home please?" My sister asked. Our mother smiled. "We sure can." she replied. "Right Honey?"

"Oh,yeah,right." he muttered. There's Father being Father.

Mother and Father stood up from their beach chairs. Father yelled at Hayate,who's still hanging out with Ryu,"Hayate! Keep an eye on our things,will you?" Hayate nodded. After that,we got a short drive to home.

* * *

_**Kasumi's P.O.V**_

I think I picked out the right dress for the party! The white and pink dress I used to wear the last time when there was a moving party for this guy named Leon. I sang at the party wearing this,so I put this on. I found a little pink hat that went with it and put it on the top of my head. I looked at the mirror and checked my outfit. _Perfect!_ I thought. _Just in case I need to sing again,I'll be wearing this! _I smiled.

"Yo,sis!" Ayane called out. She was wearing bold black and purple dress with a fake butterfly on her head. "You're wearing that again?"

I nodded. "Just in case I need to sing again!" I looked at the clock in my room. Only ten minutes until the party starts! "Oh shoot!" I said. "Ten minutes until the party!"

"Oh damn!" Ayane called out. We both ran to our parents and told them to bring us back to the beach. It was a five minute drive. We both sprinted out of the family van and onto the beach. The sun was setting,which made the view of the beach beautiful!

"Hey! Kasumi! Ayane!" A friendly voice shouted out. We both turned and saw Leifang,Hitomi,and Kokoro in cute Pop Idol dresses. We ran to them.

"You guys look cute today!" I admired them.

"Aw,thanks! You too!" Hitomi said with a smile.

"C'mon you guys! Let's go to the party!" Ayane suggested. We all walked together to Lisa's Tropical Store and Cafe for the party. I saw Kokoro's eyes glistening. I stood by her.

"It's the boy,is it?" I whispered to her.

She nodded. "A new boy in town! I hope he's cute and nice!" She answered. "Unlike Brad Wong."

I giggled."I hope he's better than that drunk fool." Kokoro was the apple of Brad Wong's eye. He wants to marry her,but that would be so wrong on so many levels. She's nineteen,he's thirty-two.

We all heard night club music from Lisa's Tropical Store and Cafe,which means we're close. As we entered the store/cafe,it was wild! People dancing everywhere,the lights blinking and changing colors,like holy cow! This is going to be one heck of a party!

"Wow..." We all breathed.

"Kokoro! My love!" bellowed a drunk voice. We saw Brad dressed in a tuxedo with an undid tie. Kokoro backed away from him.

"What do you want,Brad?" she asked in a annoyed tone. He kneeled down and said,"Will you marry me?" See? I told you he wants to marry her.

She looked at him in disgust."For the millionth time,N-O!"

"Aw c'mon baby," he said in a whiny voice. "I know you love me."

"Um,no. In your dreams."

"Please?" he pleaded.

She had her thinking face. Then replied,"I know,drink a couple of cups and get into a fight with..."She looked around and pointed at a guy. "Him!" She was pointing at Jann Lee. _Oh man_. We all giggled.

"Anything for marriage,my sweetheart!" Brad accepted and left. The last time he got a fight with Jann Lee,the whole store was destroyed and so was he. Seeing them fight will be hilarious! But...I should be more like a lady,like my mother. It suits me well. Anyway,we all danced to the music until the DJ,DJ Zack Attack,announced,"Guess what my peoples? The new family has arrived! They'll be coming here any second,so be quiet." The music faded. Employees went to the entrance with an armful of confetti. The lights stopped blinking and was turned off. We were all silent. There was a knock on the door. Kokoro was about to burst in excitment. I just realized something. Where's Hayate and Ryu? They're missing out on this.

"Are you sure this is it?" A woman's voice asked. "I hear nobody in here."

"I'm very sure,mam." A familiar voice replied. Wait,is that...

"It's not noisy." A grown man's voice stated. "Are you tricking us,gentleman?"

"No,not at all,sir." Another familiar voice also replied. "It could be a surprise party."

"Oooo,a surpirse party! My son's favorite!" The female voice said.

"Mooom." A boy's voice groaned. Kokoro whispered very softly,"Is it him?"

"Now,Eliot. You are going to make friends here. You're not going to be anti-social like you were back in London. Okay,sweetheart?"

"Come on,mummy. Poppy. Open the door!" A little girl's voice squeaked impatietly. "Eliot,open the door since you don't have friends!"

"Shut up."He muttered.

"Eliot." The woman's voice said. Eliot groaned and opened the door. The lights came on,employees threw confetti,and we all yealled out, "Surprise!" The woman gasped and put her hand on hand chest. "My,my..." The grown man muttered,"My golly!" The little girl's jaw dropped. "Wooooooow!" she said in awe. The boy,Eliot,froze at his spot.

"Welcome to our neighborhood!" greeted DJ Zack Attack. Kokoro smiled. "He's perfect!" she queitly sqeaked. I guess Kokoro found her man. I feel so proud of her. By the family was Hayate and Ryu. I knew I'd recognized their voices.

"All this for us?" asked Eliot's mother.

"Oh yeah! We just want to give a warm welcome!" replied the DJ.

"Oh my gosh,thank you! Thank you all!" she said as she was joyfully crying.

"Let's get this party started!" said the DJ as the party resumed. While it did,I went up to Hayate and Ryu(who are still wearing their bathing suits).

"Brother,Ryu,thanks for bringing them in." I thanked them as I hugged them both.

"Don't mention it sis." Hayate said.

"Yeah,don't mention it." Ryu added.

"When are you guys gonna change out of those?" I asked them.

"What? The ladies like it." They both answered. I rolled my eyes at them. Boys these days...

* * *

**So,what do you think? Sorry that I repeated some words like "said". Please review! Thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd chapter. I changed the description due to a review I saw. Oh,and reviewer,there will be no hints of yaoi. Sorry for the misunderstanding. :( Enjoy! *Warning: May have swearing and mild pervy-ness. Plus partial violence.***

* * *

_**Eliot's P.O.V**_

Oh my god,this isn't happening. There isn't actually a surprise party,right? This must be a dream! Yeah,it must be! I should be still in London in my comfortable bed in the morning! I pinched myself really hard.

"Eliot,my dear,your father and I will get some food for the all of us. Look over Lily for us." Mother ordered me as she left with Father. Oh god,why does the worse happen now?

"Eliot,quit being a baby!" Lily pouted at me.

"Look who's talking." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Unlike you,I can get along with anybody!"

"That's only because of that face Puss in Boots made!"

"What? No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't,you liar!"

"I'm not-"

"Excuse me?" A sweet voice said. I turned and saw a girl with brownish-black hair and black eyes. My heart started beating faster than usual. She's...she's...beautiful...

"H-hi." I said weakly,blushing. She smiled.

"My name is Kokoro." she greeted me. "Is your name Eliot?"

I nodded. "Y-yes. That's my name." I forced myself to smile.

"Hey,what about me?" Lily asked as she whipped out her Puss in Boots face. _Oh crap. _I thought. _There goes my attention.__  
_

Kokoro knelt at my little sister's height and asked for her name.

"Lillian,"she answered. "But call me Lily!" Kokoro smiled again. "Okay." she said. "So,you and your brother are new here?" Lily nodded. "You and your brother are cute,did you notice that?" she continued. I blushed again. She...she thinks I'm...cute? Lily blushed as well. Kokoro giggled.

"I see you two made a new friend." I heard Father's voice bellow. He and mother came to our spot with a tray full of food. Mother scanned her,head to toe.

"Aren't you pretty,dear." she complimented. "Can you give us your name?" Kokoro nodded and said her name.

"Oh,I love your name. It's just as pretty as you are!" Mom said. Kokoro thanked her. We all found a place to sit. We ate and asked Kokoro about the town.

"It's a very nice neighborhood once you get to meet everyone." she started out. "Although some people here are kind of weird. Like...you see that guy at that bar over there?" She pointed and we all looked at a man with long silver hair and a shaved beard drinking what looks like beer. Kokoro continued. "He's drunk all the time and can also get into fights. He's been hitting on me when I was in middle school."

"Poor girl." my sister said. "It must be annoying since he hits on you." She nodded in agreement.

"Anyway,if you want,I can show you the whole neighborhood tomorrow,like a tour?" Kokoro suggested.

"Why sure,Kokoro-sweetie." Mom responded. "What about you hon?"

"I gladly accept your offer." answered my dad.

"Yes please! I like tours!" replied Lily. "Of course,Eliot wouldn't attend."

"I would to!" I corrected her.

Kokoro put her hands together. "Great! Meet me at the town square when you guys are ready,okay?"

"Yes!" My whole family including me said in a excited tone. We all continued talking to each other and getting along. You know what? This is the first time I had a friend(well,she's now my family's friend) and a perfect one too. Great personality and nice boo-I mean eyes! I meant to say eyes! God,I feel weird. I just notice she had big boobs. What the hell's wrong with me?

* * *

_**Leifang's P.O.V**_

"Hey! You there!" I heard Brad Wong bellow,pointing at Jann Lee. "Fight me!" The room became silent after he said that. No one including me

Jann Lee laughed. "What a joke!"

"I'm damn serious about this! Fight me!" Brad repeated.

"Wait,you weren't joking?" Jann Lee teased. That's when Brad charged toward him. Jann Lee punched him straight at the face. Then kicked his side. A fight broke out. _Oh no. _I thought. _Brad's gonna pay again,this time,with his teeth! _The whole room,including me,Ayane,and Hitomi,laughed at Brad losing,as usual. Kokoro did it again. For the hundredth time. I saw Lisa appearing from her office behind where the DJ was at._  
_

"What's going on here?!" she shouted. She looked at a beaten up Brad. She sighed. "Brad,we've gone over this."

"B-but-" he stammered. He was interupted by Jann Lee's flying kick. He flew and broke a table. Lisa's jaw dropped. Looks like I need to break up the fight. I walked up to the broken table where Brad and Jann is. Jann Lee was about to finish poor(not!) Brad with a deadly punch.

"Alright,break it up you two." I ordered them. "You're paying big on what you've destroyed,y'know?" Jann Lee stared at me,then at Brad,then back at me. "Okay." he muttered. He threw Brad to the crumbled table and swore under his breath. He looked all around the whole area. He destroyed five tables,ten glasses of drinks,and a decoration on the wall.

"Uh,sorry everyone!" he started apologizing. "I lost to my temper a bit there. I can pay for all of this."

"No,you don't have to,Jann." Lisa said. "Since Brad's the one who made you mad,he'll pay for ALL of this." Brad's jaw dropped as we all laughed at him.

"But-but-"

"'But-but-' nothing! You start it,you fix it!" She turned to everyone and shouted. "Let the party continue and kick Brad out!" That's when two of Lisa's bodyguards,Rig and Mila,took Brad and threw him out of the door. The party continued after that.

"That was the third damn time he fought me." Jann Lee whispered.

"I know right? It's pretty annoying." I added. He nodded.

"I...like your dress,Lei." He said. I smiled. "Thank you."

"Listen,I...have to go." That's when he started to leave me. I caught up to him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just because." he answered as he exited the party. Well,that was weird. We could have talked a little bit. He can't just leave like that. What's up with him?

"Hey,Lei-Lei!" shouted Hitomi. "You wanna dance or what?" I turned around and replied,"Yes!" I ran back to the girls.

"What was with Jann Lee?" Ayane asked. "He just,well,left." I shrugged.

"Do you like him?" Hitomi also asked. I just glared at her. Where did that came from?

"Maybe it's the other way around." Ayane added. " He always leaves whenever she's around." They both giggled while I rolled my eyes at them. I only see Jann Lee as a friend. We had been friends since kindergarten. What's up with him now? I kept on wondering that while we are all talking off topic.

* * *

_**Jann Lee's P.O.V**_

What's this feeling I have? I mean,my heart's pounding so hard,I thought my rib cage was about to break. Plus,I instantly sweat. And,I do it around Leifang. What's up with that?

"Up for another round?" Brad's drunk voice asked. I saw him in a trash can.

"No." I answered,walking away from him.

"Why're you walking away? Ya scared or somethin'?"

"No." I repeated.

"Aw c'mon man,just-" That's when I turned around,ran and did a Flying Dragon hit on his head. That should shut him up. I walked to my apartment. There,my younger brother,Genji,waited for me.

"Hey! You're back,big bro!" he said. "Now,can we play?"

"Play what?" I asked him,puzzled.

He pouted at me. "Grand Theft Auto V!"

I smirked at him. "Pfft,no way."

"Come on man! Please?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? No! It will corrupt you forever!"

"Did it corrupt you,big bro?" There was silence. "I thought so."

"Genji,you're just a kid."

"Dude,I'm fourteen! I'm no kid!"

"Still no. Probably when you graduate from college." I joked.

"Oh no no no! You,me,Grand Theft Auto,now!"

I sighed. "Okay,but close your eyes when I tell you to."

"Fiiine." He went to the living room. Later,after I changed into some comfortable clothes,I heard the Playstation 3 turn on.

"C'mon,big bro! Grab the other controller!" Genji suggested.

I yawned. "Actually,you go and play. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Wohoooo! Thanks,big bro!" he cheerfully said. I left the living room,into my bedroom,and fell onto my bed. I was feeling tired anyway. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I kept on dreaming about Leifang. I kept waking up and sleeping. Why the hell am I dreaming about her? What's wrong with me? It's like I'm in love with her or something!

* * *

**This was rushed. Sorry. :( I wanted this chapter to be done. I have like another fanfiction I need to write. And another one to start... Anyway,please,please,please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,hey,hey everyone! Here's the third chapter! Sorry to make you wait. I was just reading some fanfics that got me hooked.**

**Kaneshiro-Sama: Thanks for your review! It's okay if you don't like Ryu x Kasumi. :) How can make Eliot a more awkward pervert though?**

***Warning: May have suggestive stuff and language.***

* * *

_**Kokoro's P.O.V**_

The next morning,I woke up at dawn. I felt so excited and ready to give the new family a tour around town! I couldn't stop moving! I got out of my bed,changed into some comfy clothes,and went to the kitchen for breakfast. My guardian,Helena Douglas,was in there,cooking breakfast.

"Morning,Helena!" I greeted as I sat at the dinner table.

"Good morning to you too,Kokoro." she greeted back,while she flipped the eggs up and landed them on the pan. "When did you become a morning person?"

"Guess what,Helena?" I asked her. Before she can answer,I blurted out,"I'm giving a new family a tour!"

She looked surprised and chuckled. "Oh,is that so?"

I nodded. "Plus,they have a boy who's so cute! His name is Eliot!"

"Oh,so you've fallen for a boy,Kokoro?" Helena asked.

"Well,you can say that..."

Helena turned off the stove and brought me a plate with scrambled eggs,a slice of honey ham,one piece of toast with apple jelly, and hashbrowns. She then brought me a glass of orange juice. I then dug in.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"Um...short blonde hair,blue eyes,ivory skin-"

"Wow,no wonder you fell for him." Helena interrupted. "He sounds cute." She smiled and so did I. There was a loud knocking on our door.

"Helena!" a British woman's voice shouted through the door. "Open up! I know what you did!"

Helena rolled her eyes and sighed. "God,it's Christie again."

"What does she want with you now?" I asked her as I ate a piece of the ham.

"I think I know." She stood up from the table and left to talk with Christie. Helena and Christie had been mortal enemies since they were in college. They fight over this guy they both liked named Bayman. I don't know why they like him though.

I finished my breakfast,cleaned my plate,then brushed my teeth later on,and then went to the living room to leave. I grabbed the keys to my own car(yes,I have a driver's license) and exited out the door. I still saw Helena and Christie arguing. I sighed and got into my car. I started up the engine.

"I told you Christie,I will not sleep with him! What is up with your mind,woman?" Helena yelled.

"Oh,okay. You didn't write to Bayman that you'll be staying at his place last night." Christie said. "I can totally see that."

Helena sighed. "I'm staying at his place for a reason."

"To have sex with him."

"That is not it!"

"You always dreamed of sleeping with Bayman!"

"So did you! Except,you want his naked body against yours!"

Christie gasped. "Oh my god,you b*tch! Why did you say that out loud?!"

Too bad Helena does this every single day. Arguing with Christie about the guy...

I called out,"I'm leaving to town,Helena!" She turned and waved at me. I drove off two seconds later. After going on Dixton Rd.,I made it to the town square. I parked my car at a parking space and went out. I locked all the doors just for safety. I leaned on a pole,waiting for the family to come. Every minute I wait for them seems longer than usual. What was taking them so long? My cellphone rang,so I picked it up and said,"Hello?"

"Hi,Kokoro!" Hitomi said on the phone. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked her.

"Well,duh,to train together!" she answered.

"Uh..." I paused. Go to the mall? Oh yeah,I remember all of us talking about it at some time. I let out a sigh and said,"Sorry,Hitomi,but...I won't be there." I can feel Hitomi frown.

"What? Why?"

I let out another sigh. "I'm giving the new family a tour."

"Oh! So why didn't you tell us,Kokoro?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I forgot." We both chuckled.

"Maybe...this afternoon?" she asked.

"That's fine,I guess." I answered.

"Yay! Okay,I'll tell the girls to move the time to...three?"

"Okay."

"Alright,good luck with being the tour guide."

"Thanks,Hitomi."

"Bye-bye!"

"Bye." I hung up the phone just in time to see the family coming to me. I waved at them and they all waved back. They all ran to me.

"Good morning,Kokoro-sweetheart!" greeted Mrs. Williams(I just remembered their last names).

"Good morning to you too,Mrs. Williams!" I greeted back as I bowed down to her. "You look lovely today."

"Thank you,sweetie!" She said.

"So young lady,where do we begin with the tour?" asked Mr. Williams.

"I'll start this amazing tour for all you good people by going to the Food Grounds." I started out as I guided the Williams to the Food Grounds. This should be a bright start of my day!

* * *

_**Hitomi's**_ _**P.O.V**__  
_

I do hope Kokoro will finish her tour this afternoon. What would happen if she didn't? Hmm...

Anyway,I called all the girls and told them that our time has been moved to three. Ayane was the most shocked out of all of them.

"Give me a reason why." she asked.

"Well,Kokoro is giving the new family a tour."

"Oh. Seems reasonable. So three?" I nodded.

"Okay. She better finish her tour at that time."

"You're saying it like you want to threaten her or something."

"What? Pfft,no way! I would never threaten a sweet angel like her!" We both laughed.

"I'll see you at three then!" I said.

"Okay,bye!" We both hung up.

I went down the stairs of my home and went into the kitchen. There,I saw some cookies and some brownies Mommy cooked. Of course,they weren't for me. They were for the new family. But my undying love for chocolate took over me at the moment. When I was going to pounce on the cookies and brownies,my mother's voice called out,"Hitoooomiii!" I froze at my spot.

"Yes,Mommy?"

"You're not going to eat all those cookies and brownies I worked hard on to bake last night for the Williams family,are you?"

"Uh...no! Not at all,Mom!" I lied with a nervous laugh.

"That's a good girl,Hitomi! Now,eat breakfast."

"Um,okay Mommy."

I sighed and picked up the Coco Puffs from a canister. I picked up a bowl,a spoon,and a gallon of milk. I sat and ate the prepared cereal in peace. I couldn't take my eyes off the cookies and brownies though. My good side of me appeared and said,_Forget about the cookies and brownies,Hitomi. Your mother worked hard on baking all of those for the new family! You know she doesn't cook very well from scratch. Just eat your Coco Puffs and carry on with your day!_

My bad side appeared as well and spat out,_Don't listen to that birdie! You LOOOOOOOOVE chocolate more than anything in the whole entire world! Forget about the family and dig in! C'mon Hitomi!_

_Don't persuade her,Bad Tomi! _My good side shouted. _And don't call me "birdie"!_

_C'mon,Good Tomi! I don't want her to lose her love of chocolate! Plus,it's not my fault you have wings!_

_Because I'm an angel,stupid! And she won't lose her love for chocolate!_

"Well,maybe they wouldn't want cookies and brownies..." I muttered.

_See,Good Tomi? SEE?!_

_You don't need to yell,stupid Bad Tomi!_

"But,Kokoro's with them,and loves sweets..." I muttered again.

_See,Bad Tomi? SEE?!_

_Stop mocking me,birdie!_

"Maybe one nip of a cookies wouldn't hurt..." I left my cereal where it was and quietly tip-toed to the cookies. I scanned the entire kitchen to check if no one's around. As my hand was about to touch a cookie,the doorbell rung. I moaned and ran to the door.

"I got it!" I shouted out. I swung open the door and saw Hayate and Ayane. Wait,H-Hayate?! He-he's here?! Oh my gosh! I couldn't stop blushing.

"H-hi,you guys." I greeted them. "What are y-you guys doing here? It's only...eight."

They both laughed. "To train our fighting with you of course." Hayate answered. Man,his voice is so smexy...

"Oh,but of course,you guys! Uh,where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They'll be here," Ayane answered. "Mind if we come in?"

"Oh no! Not at all! Feel free!" I gestured them in. I was kind of upset that I didn't get a taste of a cookie,but now,who the heck cares?

I saw more cars parking on our parking lot. I hope Kokoro comes...

"Ready for a warm-up?" asked Hayate as he and Ayane got into their battle stances. "O-okay! A warm-up here isn't too bad!" I smiled as I went into my stance and broke into a short battle.

* * *

_**Kokoro's P.O.V**_

After I showed the Williams the Food Grounds,I showed them the Great Ground mall,all the non-mall stores,and more attractions. My phone rang again and so I told the Williams that I need a second. They said yes and so I picked up my phone and said,"Hello?"

"Are you done with your tour now?" I heard Ayane say. "It's three already!" Oh shoot! I completely forgot!

"Don't tell me you're still doing your tour." She said.

I let out a nervous laugh and said,"You can say that."

She sighed. "Are you almost done?"

"Well,I was going to show them all the homes,then I'll be done." I didn't know how much time has passed since my call with Hitomi.

"Well,hurry up. The whole neighborhood is here and is waiting for you." Here's a little note: Training Day,which is every Wednesday,allows everyone in the neighborhood to fight and have a good time. Everyone participates. Hitomi is the only one with a dojo in her home,so Training Day takes place there. Normally,it's starts in the morning. Now,it's in the afternoon...

"Okay. I'll see you all later then." I hung up and turned to the Williams.

"Anything wrong,Kokoro?" Eliot asked.

I nervously smiled. "There's an event I need to go to and I wanted to show you all the houses."

"Why won't you take us to the event?" Lily suggested while eating a cupcake she bought at the Food Grounds.

I sighed. "Well,you can...if you can fight that is." There was silence.

"I can fight." Eliot said to break the silence.

Lily nodded. "So can I."

My eyes sparkled. "Really? You two can fight?"

"Oh,silly me. I forgot to tell you!" Mrs. Williams said. She smiled. "Both of our children here took a martial arts class back in London. They now fight in...what is it called?"

"Xing Yi Quan." Eliot answered. "Me and Lily fight in Xing Yi Quan."

"That is right,my son." Mr. Williams said. "Does this mean we could go to the event,Ms. Kokoro?"

I automatically nodded. "Okay,now let's go. I'll drive there,you guys will too. Just follow me." They all nodded as we went back to our vehicles. I grabbed my keys from my pocket as I entered into my car. I started the engine. I saw the Williams family's...Lamborghini start up as well. They must be rich if they have a Lamborghini! I drove away to Hitomi's house as the William's Lamborghini followed me.

A few minutes later,we all parked near Hitomi's house. There were a lot of cars there,let me tell you! I came out of my car when the Williams came out of their's.

"Good golly me!" Mr. and Mrs. Williams exclaimed. "Is the event really this big?"

"Yes," I answered. "It's a neighborhood-wide event!"

"So,this event involves fighting?" Lily asked.

I nodded and started explaining. "This is Training Day. In Training Day,anyone in the neighborhood who can fight any style comes to this event. Here,we fight matches and hang out mostly. It's a great way to know everyone and have some competition." I smiled at the end of my explaining.

"In this house?"

"My friend's parents have a dojo/training room in her house,so yeah."

"Crap," Eliot muttered. "Is this a social thing?"

"Yes." I answered.

Lily and the Williams parents pouted at him.

"I can wait here-" Eliot suggested.

"No! You're coming and that's final!" Lily shouted.

"Yes,Eliot-sweetie,you must go!" Mrs. Williams added. "After all,Kokoro is your friend,is she not?"

"Er...well..." he started.

"You're anti-social?" I asked him. He suddenly blushed. I smiled. "That's okay. I used to be anti-social too,until I had the courage to talk to someone and then,get along with them. It'll happen to you too. Just you wait and see." He started to smile with me,still blushing.

"I...I think I'll go now." he admitted. That's when his mother squealed and hugged him.

"That's my little boy!" she said in a jolly way. We all entered into the building. There,we saw a lot of people. They were all talking to each other until they saw us. Eliot froze at the sight for a few seconds,then calmed himself down,whispering,"I can do this."

"About time y'all come here!" Tina said. Zack turned to look at us.

"Well,looookie here!" exclaimed Zack. "Kokoro and the new family came! Wahooo! Now this party can be-"

"Wait." Hitomi interrupted. "Kokoro,do any of these people fight?"

"Well,yeah." I anwsered.

"Me and my big brother can." Lily added with a smile. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah,that's right."

"Now," Zack struck his Micheal Jackson pose. "Let's get this party started!" Everyone cheered,including me and the family,except for Eliot. Maybe since he's anti-social,he's not used to all of this. Maybe I can help him be social and get along with everyone and more,just like what Ayane did to be friends with Kasumi,Leifang,and Hitomi. I smiled as everyone went to her dojo and got ready for the first match.

* * *

**Alrighty! I'm all done with this chapter. How was that small Eliot x Kokoro moment(the one where she told him that she used to be anti-social)? Was it good or bad? There will be more romantic moments in the next chapter. ;) **

**I made Hitomi a chocoholic like me! After seeing that her favorite food is Sachorte(if I spelled that right),I decided to make her a chocoholic in this fanfic! I hope you'll understand. I also made her a little angel(her good side) named Good Tomi and a little devil(her bad side) named Bad Tomi. You know when there's a person with an imaginary angel and devil who stands on their shoulders? Good and Bad Tomi are one of them. I hope you know. :)**

**I also made Kokoro have a little issue. Having to deal with Helena fighting with Christie everyday. The most perfect people don't live perfect lives...like me. :( You'll learn more about her in the next chapter.**

**I really want Eliot's last name to be MacArthur,but PaiChan33 has that last name. So,I don't want to steal her work. She's an awesome fanfic author! One of my favorites too! :D**

**One last thing. I thought of making Lily after seeing Marie Rose. Despite Marie Rose's age though,I thought of Lily,the eight-year-old little sister of Eliot. I will make Marie Rose appear in this fanfic in the future. ;D**

**See you readers! Love you all! Oh,and don't forget to review! ^_^ *P.S: I censored b*tch because I didn't like the word,but I wanted Christie to call her something.***


	4. Chapter 4

**No reviews? Eh. That's okay. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter with some romantic moments in them! Enjoy!**

***Warning: Will have violence since this is Training Day.***

* * *

_**Hitomi's P.O.V**_

"Alright! May I have everyone's attention?" asked Zack. Everyone including me turned towards Zack. "Laaaaaaadies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Training Day! Thank you all for coming! We'll start off with the first battle,which'll be..." He thought up two names. "Kasuuuumi and Ryuuuuuu!" Both were surprised. I sighed in relief. Now I don't have to fight a bad-apple like Ryu.

Bad Tomi appeared and giggled._ Now is the time to eat all of that chocolate in the kitchen!_ Oh shoot! I remembered that Mom didn't bring the dessert to the new family! This could be the perfect time to snack on those...

Good Tomi appeared and said,_No Hitomi! Why not instead bring the desserts here for the new family? _That's not actually a bad idea since I'm a good girl...

_Heeeeeck no! She deserves the sweets more than those fools!_

"Bad Tomi,they aren't fools. They are good people." I whispered to her. She pouted at me.

_That's right,Bad Tomi! Ha!_

"But maybe the new family doesn't like sweets-"

_Hitomi,you did see that blonde little girl eating a cupcake,right? _Bad Tomi raised an eyebrow.

"Okay,you're right on that." I thought for minute. Then my chocolate-loving me popped up.

_Oh no,Hitomi! Don't do it! _Good Tomi begged.

_Oh yes,Hitomi! Do it! _Bad Tomi cheered.

_Shut up,batty!_

_Shut up,bird!_

I rushed out of the dojo in a flash. I thought of how the cookies and brownies will taste! Good and Bad Tomi disappeared as I went to the cookies and brownies. Mommy and Daddy are in the dojo,watching the fight perhaps. Now it's just me and my babies! I grabbed a handful of cookies and brownies and was about to rush to my room until I heard,"Hitomi?" I suddenly tripped and fell on the person. The cookies and brownies fell on us like rain. I then saw the person I fell on: H-Hayate?! My whole face turned red. This is the last thing I wanted to do!

I quickly stood up and then he did. "I am SOOOOOOOO sorry,Hayate! I-I can make it up to you!"

He chuckled. "You don't have to,really. It was just an accident. You don't have to make it up to me." I blushed so hard,I thought I was going to explode.

"Besides,what's with your face and these cookies and brownies?" He asked.

I made nervous smile. "It's sort of a long story."

"Your face being red is a long story?" I suddenly shook my head back and fourth.

"I-it's just..." She forced a smile on my face.

"You sick?"

"Oh no! I'm not." I forced myself to stop blushing. "It's just...some stuff I'm thinking of?"

"Like who? Justin Beiber?"

I looked at him in digust. "No way! I hate him!"

He laughed. "Don't want to talk about it,then?" I nodded. That's when my parents came.

"Hitomi-honey! What happened?" Mommy asked.

"Oh,uh..." I started. "I was just bringing these sweets down to the dojo until I bumped into Hayate and...uh,oops..."

_Good job,Hitomi! _Bad Tomi cheered. _They should fall for it! _Wait,since when did Bad Tomi appeared?

"Oh. I'm sorry,Hitomi. I was just getting a snack until I saw you." Hayate apologized. "I can pick all of these up for you."

"Oh,Mr. Tenshin,you don't have to do that." Mommy said. "Besides,no one likes floor food." She looked at the kitchen counter to see if there was any cookies and brownies left. "At least there's a reasonable amount of cookies and brownies left." She turned to me. "It's really nice of you to bring the brownies and cookies down to the dojo,but please wait until the fighting is done."

"Yes,mom." I moaned.

"We should get back to the dojo." Daddy suggested. "Ever since you left,your friend's getting her butt kicked."

I gasped. "Oh no! Sorry,have to go!" And so,I dashed to the dojo. I went down the steps and through the dojo door. There,I saw Kasumi blocking Ryu's attacks. I sighed in relief as I took a seat. That was still embarrassing though. Me and Hayate...

* * *

**_Kasumi's P.O.V_**_**  
**_

My arms started aching from blocking Ryu's attacks. I need to do something,but my head hurts,so I can't think. Heck,he even performed the Izuna Drop on me three times already. When he was about to grab me,I disappeared in cherry blossoms and re-appear in the air. I then grabbed him and went through him. But,I know it wasn't enough to stop him. Heck,he's better than Hayate!

As we continued fighting,I was exhausted. As he punched me,I feel down in defeat. I couldn't take it anymore. I just can't fight Ryu forever.

He knelt over me and asked,"You okay? Sorry if I was hard on you."

"I'm tired." I answered.

"Maybe I can lift you like a princess." he joked. I got up and said,"I'm fine!"

"Aaaaand the winner of this fight iiiiiiis...Ryu Hayabusa!" Zack beamed. The guys including Mr. Buchfink cheered for him. I didn't care. Even as a kid,I couldn't defeat Ryu. Ah,memories...

I took a seat as Zack announced the next battle. Ryu took a seat next to me. I shook a little,but then stopped. Why would Ryu sit next to me?

"You weren't bad." Ryu complimented me. "You still can't beat me though."

I playfully punched his arm. "Shut up. It's not like you can beat my dad."

He laughed. "That's cold."

"How about this? Meeeei-Ling versuuuuss Lillllllyyyyy!" Zack said. _A fight between tow little girls? _I thought. _I hope they don't end up like snobby celebrities after a fight._

"Two kids fighting,huh? Intresting." I said. "Just like you,me,Ayane,and Hayate,when we were kids..." He nodded. I know what he was thinking,good times...

* * *

**_Lily_**_**'s P.O.V**_

Me against another girl? I hope she's not taller than me. I hate girls who are taller than me. They are so snobby and mean,like this girl from my old school,Samantha. Oh! How I hate her! That's one good thing of moving out of London. I'm never seeing her stupid face ever again!

"Good luck,sweetie-pie!" Mommy said.

"Give it your best!" my father boasted. I stood up from my seat and went on to the battle platform. Another girl went on it as well. She had brown hair in pigtails and was about the same height as I was,which was good. She was wearing a Chinese outfit with the shoes and everything. I just hope that she's not a Samantha. Yuck! I went into my Xing Yi Quan stance. She went into some weird bug stance.

"Should I go easy on you?" she asked. Oh,she's not a Samantha after all. I shook my head. "Good. After all,I want all of my training to be worth it."

"I was going to ask you the same question,but what the heck?" I said.

"Get ready!" The weird black guy shouted out. "Go!" And so,we broke into a fight. While we were fighting,I saw Eliot and Kokoro sitting right next to each other,cheering me on. I smiled at them as I blocked one of the girl's attacks and landed a kick on her chest.

* * *

_**Eliot's P.O.V**_

We were cheering Lily on with her fight with Mei-Ling. Which reminds me...

"Kokoro? Who's Mei-Ling?" I asked Kokoro.

"Oh. She's Gen-Fu's granddaughter." she answered.

"Gen-Fu?"

"He's a former kung-fu prodigy." she started to explain. "He was known back then as something like...'The Prodigy' or something like that. He retired several years ago and now runs a dojo that's pretty empty now. Mei-Ling's parents died a few years ago,so he thought of taking care of her and making her his student. Now,she's almost done with her training."

"What fighting style does she use?"

She shrugged. "Don't know."

"Is she good,like in behavior?"

She nodded. "Yes. She's a sweetheart." I nodded as well as I looked at Lily's battle again.

"Your sister is pretty good." Kokoro complimented. I faked-laughed.

"You know," I said. "I am way more better than her."

"Oh. Really?" She said. "You're not lying,aren't you?"

I shook my head. "Oh no. Not at all." So much lies going through my mouth. What am I saying? Lily can kick my butt in less than two seconds. But,I don't want her to get Kokoro's attention. I need her attention more than my bratty little sister.

"If you WERE lying though..." Kokoro added. "I would either think that maybe you are just joking around for my attention or-"

"I'm not lying to you,honest."

"Well,I'm just saying." I don't like where this was going. I decided to change the subject.

"So...what do you like to do in your free time?" I asked her.

"Hang out with my friends,playing the piano,cook,shop,Facebook,Twitter,Instagram,and yeah." she answered. "What about you?" I started explaining what I usually do in my free time. She liked my hobbies and everything,then we came out in a conversation about ourselves.

Kokoro's father died when she was born. Her mother had a business trip to New York until her plane crashed in 9/11. Her mother's closest friend,Helena,took care of her since then. Everyday,Helena fights with some woman named Christie about some guy,so she has to deal with that everyday. She has 4 friends. One named Kasumi Tenshin,one named Ayane Tenshin,one named Leifang...her last name was too long to pronounce,and one named Hitomi Buchfink. She hangs out with them a lot. They make her forget about her daily problems everyday. She also has a dog named Miyako,who was named after her dead mother. Most of the time,she lays on her coach in her living room. She's a black and white husky,who was with Helena for a few years. She's the most popular girl in her school,and the smartest. She also attracts guys wherever she goes. I kind of feel sorry for her. Her parents are dead and Helena fighting with Christie everyday.

"Anyway,tell me more about you." Kokoro said. "I would love to know." She smiled her beautiful smile. I couldn't help but blush. And so,I told her all about myself. This is kind of good,you know? Knowing the person before judging them. I thought she had a perfect life,but I guess not. Like they say,nobody's perfect.

* * *

**Stopping there for now. I hate doing fight scenes. All I can type is,"Punch,kick,block,dodge,etc." I mean,I can't be VERY detailed. Takes too much time. I can only do the details of the "Izuna Drop". That's it. Sorry to disappoint you.**

**What do you think of that Hayate x Hitomi moment? And the Kokoro x Eliot convo? Be honest with me.**

**Please take note that there won't be romantic moments in EVERY chapter with EVERY soon-to-be couple (like Kasumi and Ryu in this chapter) and that this story is also a "Friendship" story. So,there will be friendships involved with not only the main characters,but the minor ones too,like Lily and Mei-Ling. ;)**

**The last name Tenshin was there because Kasumi,Ayane,and Hayate are part of the Mugen Tenshin clan(Ayane is in the Hajimon section. Spoiler: Ayane's last name USED to be Hajimon until she was adopted.). Buchfink because it was on her soccer shirt in DOA 5,although it's not nessissarly her last name.**

**Read and review! Tell me if there's a typo or anything. Merry belated Christmas and a Happy New Year! Can't wait until 2014! XD Byas!**


End file.
